Mi lugar feliz
by Circe Adhara Black
Summary: Durante la última batalla en Hogwarts muchos fueron los miedos, las tragedias, las alegrías; y principalmente, muchos fueron los motivos que cada uno tenía para luchar. Para Fleur sólo una cosa importaba, que al final de todo Bill continuara con vida. [Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"]


_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a JK Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de junio: Bill y Fleur" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

_**Mi lugar feliz**_

El sonido de un viejo disco de jazz, el calor del crepitante fuego en la chimenea y el fuerte aroma de café recién hecho. Con los ojos cerrados, una y otra vez repetía esa imagen en su cabeza. Cada vez que algo malo sucedía, cada vez que el miedo se apoderaba de ella, su mente escapaba a ese lugar feliz. Pero allí, en medio del fragor de la batalla, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él. Desesperadamente buscaba divisar entre la gente su rojo cabello y su rostro pálido, cubierto de aquellas cicatrices que otras batallas le habían dejado. Tenía miedo. No podía permitirse perderlo, no allí, no ahora.

De pronto alcanzó a ver un haz de luz roja que se dirigía hacia ella justo un momento antes de que la golpeara en la espalda y, como pudo, se arrojó detrás de un muro parcialmente destruido para protegerse. Por unos segundos se mantuvo allí, agazapada en un rincón, temblando y sangrando. Tenía un corte no muy profundo en su brazo izquierdo, al que casi no le había prestado atención.

Nuevos rayos de luz pasaron cerca de donde se encontraba, logrando que la pared en la que estaba apoyada se derrumbara un poco más. Se cubrió la cabeza con el brazo sano mientras que con el otro intentaba sostener la varita en alto, murmuró un par de maldiciones rápidas intentando alejar a quienes la atacaban y luego, esperó.

Dos sombras enormes se acercaban de a poco a donde estaba escondida. Definitivamente iban por ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró con pesar, era el momento de demostrar quién era y todas las razones que tenía para luchar.

Salió de su escondite rápidamente y sin esperar un segundo más lanzó hacia sus atacantes todos los hechizos que pudo recordar. Su cuerpo delgado se movía ágilmente de un lado a otro esquivando las maldiciones y encantamientos que dirigían hacia ella, mientras que a su alrededor la batalla parecía volverse cada vez más terrible. Pronto logró derribar a uno de ellos, y con renovadas fuerzas, dirigió su ataque de lleno hacia el otro.

Finalmente después de varios minutos logró dejarlo inconsciente y tuvo un momento para mirar a su alrededor. Un par de cuerpos sin vida, ataviados con el característico uniforme de Hogwarts, yacían uno encima del otro a un par de metros de donde ella estaba. Eran sólo unos niños. Sintió como sus manos volvían a temblar nerviosamente, a la vez que un nudo enorme se le formaba en el pecho. Una vez más levantó la mirada, esperanzada, buscando a su esposo, pero no pudo ver nada. No estaba por ningún lugar.

Ese había sido su punto débil. Sólo ese segundo de distracción bastó para que uno de los mortifagos con quienes anteriormente había estado peleando se levantara, sin que ella lo notara. En un instante se encontró acorralada entre un grueso muro de piedra y una larga y arqueada varita, que en ese momento apuntaba directamente a su pecho.

Para empeorar las cosas, se encontraba desarmada, su varita había volado lejos cuando el hombre la empujó violentamente contra la pared. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y empezaba a sentir otra vez como todo su cuerpo se debilitaba. Levantó la vista y encontró un par de ojos oscuros mirándola sin piedad, con sed de venganza. Tampoco la sonrisa triunfadora que acababa de aparecer en el rostro de su oponente auguraba nada bueno.

Sintió la sangre caliente cayendo desde su cabello, a través de sus mejillas y cuello; su vista de a poco empezó a nublarse, y el dolor era casi insoportable. Supo que había llegado su hora.

Miles de pensamientos y recuerdos invadieron su mente. Pensó en sus padres, en su hermana, en sus amigos. Recordó aquellas tardes soleadas en el jardín del colegio, las risas, la música, el sabor exquisito del pastel de manzanas que preparaba su abuela, los abrazos protectores de su padre. Y, presa del miedo, comenzó a llorar.

Frente suyo aquel mortifago parecía estar disfrutando la situación, alimentando su odio con las lágrimas gruesas que caían por su pálida y sucia piel. No podía darle ese gusto. No moriría de esa forma.

Una vez más cerró los ojos, y en lo más profundo de su ser buscó aquel lugar feliz que tanto necesitaba encontrar. Fue entonces cuando inundó su mente aquel inconfundible sonido de olas rompiendo contra la costa, seguido del aroma del té de hierbas que a su esposo tanto le gustaba. Casi pudo sentir el áspero piso de madera bajo sus pies descalzos y el suave edredón de algodón que su madre le había regalado, sobre sus hombros. Imaginó a Bill a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos delgados, sonriéndole y cantándole al oído aquella canción en inglés que ella nunca pudo pronunciar muy bien. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Abrió los ojos y miró directamente a quién tenía en frente, tratando de esconder sus miedos en donde nadie pudiera verlos. Moriría como había vivido, arriesgándose, peleando por los que amaba, y sobre todo, sin que nadie la viera desmoronarse.

El hombre rió burlonamente al ver su cambio de postura y se alejó varios centímetros mientras empezaba a pronunciar esas palabras tan terribles, pero a la vez tan escuchadas aquella noche. Ella se resignó a irse, y lo único que lamentó en ese momento fue no poder ver una vez más el rostro de aquél pelirrojo que había traído tanta felicidad a su vida. Lamentó no poder decirle una última vez cuánto lo amaba.

Pero entonces, antes de que el mortifago pudiera terminar la frase, algo sucedió. Un grito furioso y desesperado se escuchó cerca de ellos, y automáticamente varios rayos de luz, uno tras otro, impactaron contra él, que sorprendido ante lo repentino del ataque no atinó a defenderse.

Corriendo y con el rostro desfigurado por el odio y la desesperación, Bill llegó junto a ella. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, mirándola con preocupación, observando sus heridas y aún respirando entrecortadamente. Ella lo miró a los ojos, azules como el cielo despejado en verano, y fue como sumergirse de repente en un lago cálido y tranquilo. Dejando al fin que sus rodillas flaquearan, se arrojó hacia él, y rompió en llanto. Él la recibió protectoramente entre sus brazos, y durante varios minutos acarició cariñosamente su espalda, mientras que con su voz gruesa y segura le susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien, que lo peor ya había pasado.

En realidad nadie podía estar seguro de eso, pensó ella. La batalla seguía, y por lo que podía ver en los jardines, el panorama no era de lo más alentador. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, no pudo más que confiar en su palabra.

Mientras estuviera junto a él, mientras aún pudiera escuchar su corazón latiendo aceleradamente dentro de su pecho, sentir su piel cálida y su mirada llena de ternura sobre ella, sabía que todo estaría bien.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron un momento para leer esta pequeña historia, ¡espero les haya gustado! Es la primera vez que participo en un reto y además también es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, y la única conclusión que pude sacar es que ¡me encantó! Espero me soporten porque creo que ahora participaré más seguido jajaja_

_Les mando saludos y espero tengan una semana genial. ¡Nos leemos!_ :D


End file.
